1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction of a convertor and use thereof, within a flintlock mechanism utilizing features of both the matchlock and flintlock mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of providing an instantaneous, reliable, and safer primary ignition system for flintlock firearms has long been recognized. The older mechanism of the matchlock was introduced about the year 1620, consisting of gunpowder or flashpowder placed on the exposed surface opening of the priming hole. The disadvantage and unsafe procedure was the necessity of holding by hand a long rod or taper with hot coals or embers affixed to the tip of the rod, then touching the flashpowder to cause the ignition. Later, a refined development was an arm on the mechanism and similar to the rod had smoldering bits of wool and cotton wastes as igniting agents. The arm upon triggered release, ignited the flashpowder, subsequently igniting through the priming hole and to the main powder charge firing the weapon. The addition of a trigger and touch-arm helped the matchlock system greatly, but the problem persisted of igniting materials burning away before use, giving rise to the development of the flintlock.
A flintlock mechanism differs slightly from the matchlock system only in the sense that a flintstone or flint is used instead of the burning or soldering materials. The matchlock touch-arm becoming a cock or striker-hammer on the flintlock mechanism, the cock with a set of jaws that the flintstone fits therein. Trigger pressure releases the cock with inset flint to strike an upstanding frizzen sending a shower of sparks into the flashpowder in the flashpan with resulting ignitions simulating the matchlock. Some of the disadvantages of the flintlock system being a great number of misfires as the flint chips and wears away, fails to spark, with resulting wear to the tempered face of the frizzen.
This invention acts in relation to, but overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a substantial increase and regulated amount of primary ignition to the flashpowder within the flashpan of a flintlock firearm mechanism, in such manner and with comparison to the igniting elements of the earlier matchlock system.
It is a main object of this invention to provide in combination with a flintlock mechanism, through conversion by the invention to the use of phosphorus friction matches within the flintlock mechanism, resulting in a superior method of producing a more intense and reliable primary ignition and effective delivery of the improved ignition to the flashpowder within the cavity of the flashpan and the adjacent prime-hole.
Other and further important objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings showing a preferred form of the invention.